


If You [I] Could See Me Now

by DigimonDestined



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Cacchan Writes, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Song Based, ambiguous - Freeform, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/DigimonDestined
Summary: Written by The Script (Irish pop band), "the song is an emotional tribute to O'Donoghue's late father – and to guitarist Mark Sheehan’s parents. For the very first time, Sheehan added vocals to a song."And now, I'm using it to inspire writing bits, emotional tributes to everyone/anyone who needs one.Self-indulgent, poetry/general prose collection, song-inspired -- bits of works I'd like to offer. :)





	If You [I] Could See Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Roch/Ruby do not comment <3 (here at least).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I still look for your face in the crowd  
>  Oh if you could see me now  
> (Oh if you could see me now)  
> Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
> Oh if you could see me now  
> (Oh if you could see me now)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki loses basketball. His sport. His life.  
> Y loses the adventure.  
> X loses the light.  
> Z loses himself.

You lose the things you love- because that's just the way things work.

 

Sometimes, they slip out of your grasp because you were too slow, too dumb, too naive, too swift to judge, too resistant to submission, to blind to perspective, too hopeful...or just hopeless.

 

You lose the things you love- because mistakes are what make you human, or so they so.

Sometimes, it happens. Sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it's both.

 

You lose the things you love- because you are not special. You're not the center of the world you thought you were at 5. You are not the good, perfect girl who will never be hurt by anyone, for you never struck first, the one your parents groomed you to be til 13. You are not the main character of your own story, like you thought when you were 21 and falling in bliss and in beds and into the arms of those willing to share their hearts for a night or a year; you are not the person you thought you were, any minute you dare to hide your scars under long sleeves and pierce the thin veil between you and your past.

 

but.

but

but;

 

_I still look for your face in the crowd_   
_Oh if you could see me now_   
_(Oh if you could see me now)_   
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_   
_Oh if you could see me now_   
_(Oh if you could see me now)_

 

you've come a damn-long way. 

you lose the things you love, but you earn them too.

you lose the things you love, but you save the memories of the good and the bad; they both make you cry; and so you feel a little less sad, a little less alone- because pieces of parts of shards of bits of people are with you, as they always will be.

you lose the things you love, but you are  _strong._ and just as the sand is sliding out of your fingertips, ready to dust the ground, you turn and run with all your might and you slide and scrape the skin off your arms and rip your old navy jeans and you have caught some remainder. And because that is all you have left, it is all at once all you need because it is better and nothing, and that's what you were sure you'd have.

 

you lose the things you love but you _have loved, do love, and will always love_ the things you lose. And no one can take that feeling away from you, but yourself.

_I still look for your face in the crowd_   
_Oh if you could see me now_   
_(Oh if you could see me now)_   
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_   
_Oh if you could see me now_   
_(Oh if you could see me now)_

 

you still,

_ always, _

look for your love

in the crowd

(where you're hoping

but it might not be found)

 

does it frown

or does it feel

the way you do

does it (somehow) make you (both) proud

 

oh now

you want it to see you now

[you want you to see yourself now?]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nothing can touch you like yourself  
> \- and that's all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at writtinggivesheadaches on tumblr  
> i could really use a wish right now :/


End file.
